


Dragon Age Inquistion; Lucien Trevelyan

by TheoMikaelson



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-12
Updated: 2019-09-12
Packaged: 2020-10-16 23:48:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20611406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheoMikaelson/pseuds/TheoMikaelson
Summary: Dragon Age: Inquisition with my Original Character, Lucien Trevelyan, as my main protagonist.





	Dragon Age Inquistion; Lucien Trevelyan

**Author's Note:**

> Current work in progress and my first story to upload on A03. If any comments, would love to read what you think about it and any feedback is appreciated. Please be kind as I would have rarely published my fanfics on site, but been wanting to share for while now so I am not used to having others read. However; I hope you like it and I will be uploading more as much as I can. I have uploaded first part, as I am still working on more. Please bare with me in this journey.

Dragon Age Inquisition

Prologue

A young man, named Lucien Trevelyan, woke up to find himself chained in a dark gloomy dungeon without remembering how he got there in the first place. Lucien groaned as he tried to regain his senses to figure out where he was when he noticed a mark on his left hand that sparked with some weird green glow and pain flashed throughout his arm to his body. He cried out in pain as he winced and clenched his left hand to try and block out the pain. Suddenly the door in front of him opened and a woman with short black hair and dressed in a Templar armor came into the room and walked up to him. “Tell me why I shouldn’t kill you now?” the woman questioned angrily as she walked around him, “The Conclave is destroyed and everyone who attended is dead, except for you.” Lucien stayed quiet as he tries to remember what exactly happened when the door opens again.  
“Enough, Cassandra.” a vaguely familiar female voice said as a woman with red hair and blue eyes came in, “You won’t be able to get answers by scaring him into silence.”  
“He is the only one who survived the attack on the Conclave.” the first woman argued as Lucien looked at the second lady who he swore he met her somewhere before and gasped as he recognized her.  
“Wh-Leliana?” he stammered shocked and both of the women looked at him stunned as the second woman frowned as she looked confused, “Is that you, Leliana?”  
“How did you get this?” Cassandra interrupted before the second woman could say anything else and Cassandra grabbed Lucien’s hand as the glowing spark appeared again and sent a spasm of pain through him again.  
Lucien gritted his teeth against the pain and Leliana pulled Cassandra back.  
“We need him, Cassandra.” Leliana said and she turned to Lucien, “What do you remember?”  
Lucien closed his eyes as he tried to remember what happened when flashes of him running up long stairs away from huge spiders up to a glowing woman reaching out to him.  
“I...I remember running...” he said opening his eyes, “And a woman reaching out to me.”  
“A woman?” Leliana questioned crossing her arms.  
“Enough...” Cassandra says and turns to Leliana, “Leliana, go ahead to the forward camp. I will take him to the rift.”  
Leliana looks at her and nods as Lucien looks at her in hopes that she would remember him. She looks at Lucien one last time and then leaves as Lucien looks down sadly as he was disappointed that she couldn’t remember him...then again it had been a long time since they first met.  
“How do you know Leliana?” Cassandra asked crossing her arms and glaring at him with distrust.  
“I encountered her during the Blight ten years ago and she helped me.” Lucien said not going into too much detail about his past.  
He recalls the dreadful day when he was in Kinloch Hold, which was a Circle of Magi tower in Ferelden regional headquarters on Lake Calenhad. He remembered the smell of burning corpses of his fellow mages during the mage rebellion started by a mad mage named Uldred who used blood magic to summon demons against the templars. Lucien hadn’t been part of the rebellion and tried to save his few friends, but to no avail. He had created a barrier and held off the demons for as long as he could, while his strength drained and when all seemed to come to an end; Leliana and a young man with short dirty blonde hair and brown eyes wearing silver armor with a templar sword and shield came in and defeated the demons just as Lucien’s barrier broke and he fell to the ground weakened. His vision blurred as he regained his senses and the young man bent down and held out a hand to help him up. Lucien had taken the man’s hand and together, the man and Leliana helped Lucien leave the tower safely without telling the head Templar about him and Lucien learned Leliana’s name that day but never found out the name of the young stunning handsome knight that was with her that day.  
“How exactly did Leliana help you?” Cassandra asked Lucien drawing him back to the present and Lucien looked away.  
“It’s personal.” he muttered and Cassandra sighed in frustration.  
“Very well...” she said as she freed him from the chains but bound his hands with rope, “Come with me.”  
She helped him up and led him outside where Lucien shielded his eyes as he got used to the light outside and then looked around to see a small camp set up around him. As he looked around; Lucien heard thunder in the sky and looked up to see a green rift in the sky and green lightning crackling across the clouds and parts of the earth floating in the sky.  
“What the hell is that?” he asked Cassandra shocked.  
“That...” she said as she glared up into the sky, “That is what we called the Breach.”

Chapter 1

Lucien stared up at the Breach as a mix of awe and horror filled his mind as he wondered how that kind of rift was possible.  
“The explosion at the Conclave caused the Breach.” Cassandra said as if she read his thoughts and she turned to him, “There are smaller breaches but this is the biggest and first one to appear after the explosion.”  
The Breach crackled and Lucien’s hand shot up with pain as the mark on his hand sparked and he cried out in pain as he was brought to his knees and Cassandra walked up to him.  
“Each time the rift expands, the mark on your hand grows.” she told him as she helped him up, “The mark will kill you unless we close the Breach.”  
“I understand...” Lucien said sighing.  
“Then...” Cassandra replied with a look of hope on her face.  
“I’ll do what I can to help you close the Breach.” Lucien said as he looked up at the Breach again and then at the mark on his hand, “Granted this thing doesn’t kill me first.”  
“Then I shall take you to the forward camp.” Cassandra said cutting his bonds, “Follow me.”  
She led him past the gates and toward a bridge that led to the forward camp. As they started to cross the bridge, Lucien looked up and saw a flying projectile head toward Cassandra.  
“Look out!” he cried out as he rushed in front of her and raised his right hand up creating a barrier around them shielding him and Cassandra from the blast.  
As the projectile crumpled and fell to the ground; Lucien lowered his barrier and Cassandra looked at him in awe.  
“You’re a mage.” she said and Lucien sighed as he scratched his head, “You never mentioned this.”  
“Yeah, well I know what people’s views on apostates are.” Lucien muttered, “I’m not proud of my powers and hid them for as long as I could but eventually was found out and joined the Circle. The rebellion happened soon after and Leliana saved my life in the tower one day and let me go. That is how I know her, but she doesn’t seem to remember me...granted it was ten years ago.”  
“Well I am grateful that you are a mage.” Cassandra said and Lucien looked at her surprised, “If you hadn’t been one then we would have been killed by that blast right now. So thank you for saving my life.”  
Lucien nodded and they continued making their way to the forward camp when they heard shouting and fighting not far ahead.  
“That must be part of our army.” Cassandra said as they climbed stairs up the mountain.  
“Who are they fighting?” Lucien asked as they hurried up the stairs.  
“Demons from the Breach.” Cassandra answered.  
They reached the top and Lucien looked in horror to see a small group of soldiers battling a horde of demons and there was a small rift. There was also a bald elf mage and dwarf with brown hair wearing a red outfit armed with a crossbow battling beside the soldiers.  
“We must help them!” Cassandra cried out as she drew her sword and rushed to the battle while Lucien looked around for a weapon.  
He saw a sword and shield laying on the ground next to a fallen soldier and picked them up. He looked up just as a demon slashed down at him and he blocked the attack with his shield and slashed through the demon with his sword. The demon screamed as it died and Lucien twirled the sword in his hand as he grinned and saw the dwarf get wounded by one of the demons.  
“Varric!” the elf mage cried out as he battled a horde of demons surrounding him.  
The dwarf groaned in pain as he leaned against a wall and held his wound to try and stop the bleeding when a demon rushed toward him. The demon raised its hand to slash at Varric when it was covered in ice and Varric looked at it bewildered and then turned to look at Lucien who held a hand out and ice particles surrounding his right hand as he had used his ice magic to freeze the demon.  
“You okay?” Lucien asked rushing up Varric and used his spirit healing magic to heal Varric’s wound.  
“Yeah, thanks for the help.” Varric answered getting back and loading his crossbow, “Let’s get rid of these monsters shall we?” Lucien nodded and soon the demons were defeated.  
“Quickly before more demons come.” the elf mage said coming up to Lucien and grabbing his left hand.  
He thrust Lucien’s hand at the small rift and Lucien gasped as he felt something blast from his mark and an energy beam shot from Lucien’s hand toward the rift and Lucien winced as he felt slight pain rush through his arm and then the rift exploded and disappeared.  
“What did you do?” he asked turning to the elf.  
“The doing was all you.” the elf told him and Lucien looked down at his hand with the mark glowing.  
“You mean this.” he said implying the mark destroyed the rift, not him.  
“Perhaps, but you wield the key to saving us.” the elf replied.  
“Good to know.” Varric said hoisting his crossbow on his back and walking up to them, “At least we have a chance against these demons. Name is Varric Tethras, story teller and sometimes unwanted tag-a-long.”  
He winked at Cassandra who scowled in disgust.  
“Very nice crossbow there.” Lucien said admiring Varric’s weapon.  
“Isn’t she?” Varric questioned smiling, “She’s itching to kill demons in the valley.”  
“Absolutely not.” Cassandra argued as she stepped up to Varric, “I appreciate you helping us here, Varric but we can continue without your help.”  
“Have you been to the valley recently, Seeker?” Varric asked, “It is crawling with demons and you’ll need my help if you’re going to make it to the front camp.”  
Cassandra groaned in disgust and turned away.  
“My name is Solas if there are to be introductions.” the elf mage said to Lucien, “I am pleased to see you still live.”  
“He means ‘I kept that mark from killing you while you slept’.” Varric said and Lucien turned to Solas.  
“I thank you for keeping me alive.” he said nodding respectfully, “You seem to know quite a bit about the mark.”  
“I theorized that it was connected to the Breach and could open the rifts and in turn, close them.” Solas told him and he turned to Cassandra, “Seeker, I know that it is obvious to you by now, but this is unlike any magic I have ever seen. Though your prisoner is a mage, a very talented one at that, I doubt any mage could handle this much power.”  
“I understand.” Cassandra said and then turned to the Breach, “The camp is not far from here. We should hurry.”  
She and Solas started walking north to the Breach and Varric came up beside Lucien and they looked at each other.  
“Well Bianca’s excited.” Varric said shrugging and following Solas and Cassandra.  
Lucien looked at his mark and then the Breach sighing and followed the others to the forward camp. They made it to the camp with no more incident and the gates opened.  
“There is Leliana.” Cassandra said and Lucien looked up to see Leliana talking to a man in chantry robes at a table looking at a map, “Come on, prisoner.”  
“My name isn’t ‘prisoner’.” Lucien said stopping and crossing his arms as he glared at Cassandra.  
Cassandra looked at him shocked that he would be so defensive and sighed as she nodded.  
“You’re right.” she said, “I am sorry to have treated you like shit earlier. You did save my life and close the small rift. What is your name?”  
“Lucien Trevelyan.” Lucien said and Cassandra extended a hand.  
“My name is Cassandra Pentaghast.” she replied and Lucien shook her hand.  
“You made it.” Leliana said seeing them and Cassandra and Lucien walked up to her and the man with Varric and Solas following them, “Chancellor Roderick Asignon, this is...”  
“I know who he is.” the man sneered and he turned to Cassandra, “As high Chancellor of the Chantry, I order you to take this man to Val Royeaux to face hanging.”  
“You dare order me?” Cassandra questioned angrily as she stepped up to the Chancellor, “You’re nothing but a glorified clerk.”  
“And you’re just a thug, who supposedly serves the chantry.” Roderick argued.  
“We serve the Most Holy, Chancellor.” Leliana said as she glanced at Lucien who was inspecting his mark, “We need him to close the Breach.”  
“Fine, but after that then he will go to Val Royeaux to receive judgment.” Roderick said crossing his arms.  
“We can make our advance with the troops to the Temple of Ashes.” Cassandra said.  
“Very well.” Lucien said, “Lead the way.”  
They made their way to the Temple of Ashes and soon came upon another rift and horde of demons battling more troops.  
“We need to close that rift.” Solas said and Lucien sighed as Solas pointed out the obvious and jumped down to the ground below.  
The demons turned to him screeching and Lucien started walking up to the demons as his right hand sparked with purple electricity and his red eyes sparked with purple electricity.  
“Bring it on.” he muttered and thrust his hand at the demons, releasing a chain of lightning from the heavens and the lightning rushed through the demons.  
The demons screamed in pain as they were killed and Lucien walked up to the rift and thrust his left hand at it. He closed the rift successfully and Solas walked up to him.  
“You’re becoming proficient in closing the rifts.” he remarked and looked at Lucien curiously, “And you’re quite skillful in many magical skills.”  
“I had a natural talent for magic starting at a young age.” Lucien told him, “The mages at the Circle were impressed by my talent and I learned as much I could.”  
“Cassandra, you made it.” a man’s voice said and Lucien turned to see a man with golden blonde hair and brown eyes wearing a templar armor coming up to them, “You managed to close the rift.”  
“Don’t thank me, Commander.” Cassandra said turning to Lucien, “Thank him...he was able to close the rift with his mark. Cullen, this is Lucien Trevelyan...Lucien, this is Commander Cullen Rutherford.”  
“Really?” Cullen said surprised and then titled his head as he looked at Lucien curiously, “Wait...you’re a mage aren’t you? Weren’t you...”  
Suddenly the sky flashed as the Breach expanded again and Lucien’s hand flashed with pain and he cried out in agony as he clutched his left hand with his right and Solas moved close to him.  
“We need to close the Breach now.” he said as he looked up at the sky, “If we don’t, then you will surely die from the mark.”  
“Just get me to where I can close it.” Lucien groaned as he started to take a step forward, but he stumbled.  
He fell toward the ground when someone caught him and lifted him up. Lucien looked in surprise to see Cullen hoisting him up.  
“You’re from Kinloch Hold aren’t you?” Cullen questioned and Lucien looked at him shocked, “I was there as a new templar during Uldred’s rebellion. I thought that everyone died during the battles, but you seemed to have survived.”  
“Thanks to Leliana and a mysterious templar saving me.” Lucien said and they made their way to the rift.  
“This is the first rift.” Solas told Lucien, “Close this and you will stop the demons from getting through.”  
“I assume you have a plan to get me up there?” Lucien questioned looking up at the Breach.  
“No, but there is the rift down there.” Leliana said coming up beside them and pointing down to a large rift below them, “Seal that and you should be able to seal the Breach.”  
“You sure you can do it?” Cullen asked looking at Lucien concerned.  
“Come on, Cullen.” Lucien answered grinning as he looked at Cullen with confidence, “In the Circle, I was a very talented mage. This will be a piece of cake.”  
“I hope you’re right.” Cullen said and they made their way down in front of the rift.  
Somebody help me! a woman’s voice called out in the air and they all looked around bewildered.  
What’s going on here? Lucien’s voice echoed in the air .  
Run...warn the others! the woman’s voice said and Cassandra looked at Lucien surprised.  
“That was yours and the Divine’s voice.” she said as she rushed up to Lucien, “Divine Justinia called out to you. What happened to her?!”  
“I don’t remember.” Lucien told her frustrated.  
“Echoes of what happened here...” Solas said thinking, “The tear in the Fade was so strong that it echoes past events.”  
He examined the rift and then turned to the others.  
“This rift has been closed, but albeit temporarily.” he told them, “Lucien can open the rift and then close it permanently...however this will cause attention on the other side of the rift.”  
“That means demons.” Cassandra told the troops, “Be ready!”  
Lucien looked at his hand as everyone stood ready for battle and looked back at Leliana who looked at him worriedly and he smiled softly as he was ready for anything even if the Breach killed him.  
“Let’s do this...” he whispered to himself as he turned back to the rift and then thrust his hand at the rift, opening it.  
A large grey demon appeared out of the rift and slammed its fists down toward Lucien and Lucien jumped out of the way quickly and skidded back as he brought out his sword and the demon roared as the archers fired arrows at it.  
“Cassandra!” Lucien yelled and Cassandra looked at him, “Keep it off me!”  
Cassandra nodded and rushed at the demon as Lucien rushed to the left of the demon to try and get to the rift. Suddenly he heard a crack of a whip and looked to the right just in time to see the demon slash a whip covered in lightning at him.  
“Lucien!” Leliana cried out as she saw the whip slashing down at him.  
Suddenly someone grabbed Lucien and they fell out of the way of the whip and Lucien turned to see that Cullen was the one that had grabbed him.  
“You okay?” Cullen asked and Lucien nodded.  
“Look out!” he cried out as his eyes widened as the whip slashed down at them again.  
Debris flew everywhere as the whip crashed into the ground and dust covered the spot where Cullen and Lucien had been and as the dust settled to reveal nothing there, everyone looked in shock and horror.  
“Commander?” Cassandra said numbly as the demon growled in pleasure, “Trevelyan?”  
“I keep telling you my name is Lucien.” Lucien’s voice called out in annoyance.  
Everyone looked to see Lucien on the edge above with Cullen by his side as his left hand sparked as Lucien glared at the demon.  
“Go back into the fade.” he ordered as he thrust his hand at the rift, pain flashing through his body and closed the rift sending the demon back into the fade.  
Lucien gasped for breath as everyone around him cheered for the rift closing and Cullen looked down at the others smiling as Lucien’s vision went hazy and he stumbled back weakened. Memories of the mysterious templar ten years ago flashed through his mind before he started blacking out.  
“Lucien!” Leliana cried out seeing Lucien fall down and rushing up to the edge.  
Cullen rushed back over to Lucien and knelt by his side as Lucien fell unconscious with a name coming to mind.  
Alistair

Chapter 2

Humming....a woman with long brown hair and green eyes humming a lullaby as she read a book in a study with a little boy with brown hair and red eyes laid on the ground playing with a toy horse in front of her.  
“Mother, what are you humming?” the boy asked the woman looking up at her with big curious eyes.  
“It is a lullaby that I learned from my mother a long time ago.” the woman told the boy and the boy got up and went to her.  
“Can you sing it for me, mother?” he asked politely and she lifted him up onto her lap.  
“Alright, Luci...” she said smiling at the boy and she started singing.  
Shadows fall and hope has fled  
Steel your heart, the dawn will come  
The night is long and the path is dark  
Look to the sky for one day soon  
The dawn will come

The Shepherd’s lost and his home is far  
Keep to the stars, the dawn will come  
The night is long and the path is dark  
Look to the sky for one day soon  
The dawn will come

Bare your blade and raise it high  
Stand your ground, the dawn will come  
The night is long and the path is dark  
Look to the sky for one day soon  
The dawn will come  
The boy smiled brightly at her as his mother sung in a soft beautiful voice and she looked at him softly as she finished.  
“My dear Luci...” she said stroking his cheek and then unclasped a ruby pendant on her neck and put it on the boy, “You are meant for greatness in this world...no matter what happens, be strong and listen to what your heart tells you. I love you, Lucien. Remember that always.”

Lucien woke up gasping for breath as he sat up on a bed in a small hut. He found himself dressed in a noble tan outfit and he looked around to see that it was daylight outside. As he continued to look around, he saw a young elf boy coming into the room with a box and when the boy saw that Lucien was awake, he dropped the box startled.  
“I am sorry...” the elf apologized, “I didn’t mean to wake you...”  
“It’s alright.” Lucien started to say when the boy dropped to his knees.  
“I am but a humble servant.” he said, “We’re in Haven, my lord. They say you stopped the Breach from spreading.”  
“Then we are safe?” Lucien asked as his hand sparked but didn’t hurt.  
“The Breach isn’t gone, but they say that it isn’t spreading anymore.” the boy told him, “Lady Cassandra says to let her know when you awaken. You should go to the Chantry to speak to her.”  
The boy left and Lucien got up and looked out the window to see that the Breach was indeed still there but not expanding.  
“You were right, mother...” Lucien said pulling out a red ruby pendant hung on his neck, “I was meant for something in this world...”  
There was a knock on the door and he put away his pendant before answering the door to see Leliana standing there.  
“I was told that you were awake.” she said, “Do you mind if we talk before we go see Cassandra?”  
“Of course.” Lucien said and they started walking together.  
“When I first met you, there was something about you that was familiar but I couldn’t place it until Cullen told me where you are from.” Leliana said, “I couldn’t believe it but I am glad that you lived after Uldred’s rebellion at the Circle and I am sorry for not recognizing you earlier.”  
“Leliana, that was ten years ago when we met.” Lucien said smiling, “And it was for a brief time before you left.”  
“Well after I figured out who you were, I got ahold of someone and he’s wanting to meet you.” Leliana told him, “Go to the outer gate near the troops fighting and he’ll meet you there.”  
Lucien looked after her confused as she left smiling and he went to the outer gate and went by the camps set up where solders were training and looked out into the frozen lake as he subconsciously clenched his marked fist.  
“You must be the man who stopped the Breach from spreading.” a man’s voice said behind him and Lucien turned to see a handsome man with brown hair and brown eyes wearing noble clothes standing there.  
The man seemed to be about Lucien’s age and oddly familiar.  
“Leliana notified me about your survival and I needed to see for myself if it was true.” the man said looking at Lucien in awe and smiled.  
“I know you?” Lucien questioned.  
“Well not personally, but we met briefly at the Circle.” the man told him, “I am the ‘mysterious templar’ as you told Commander Cullen.”  
“Wait...you’re....” Lucien stammered shocked and the man grinned.  
“Name is Alistair.” he told Lucien extending a hand and Lucien shook it, “Alistair Theirin, former Grey Warden.”  
“Pleasure to meet you, Alistair.” Lucien said smiling softly.  
“Why don’t I go with you to talk to Cassandra?” Alistair offered, “I plan on joining you to close the Breach anyways.”  
“I would appreciate it.” Lucien said and they started walking back to the chantry as the townspeople bowed to them, “What are they bowing for?”  
“Well you did save them from the demons.” Alistair told him, “They are calling you the Herald of Andraste.”  
“They are saying that a mage is their herald?” Lucien questioned shocked and Alistair chuckled.  
“Mage or not, Lucien....” he said stopping and turning to Lucien, “You saved them when they lost all hope and they say they saw a women in the fade behind you and believe it is Andraste who sent you so that is what makes your their herald. You’ve done a lot for them and they look up to you.”  
“The Breach is still there...I failed on sealing it.” Lucien replied shaking his head as he looked up to the sky.  
“You’ve stopped it for now.” Alistair said walking up to him and putting a hand on his shoulder, “That is more than what anyone could do. Solas talked to Cassandra and they have a plan, come on.”  
They went into the chantry and entered the war room where Cassandra, Leliana, Cullen, and Chancellor Roderick were arguing at the table.  
“The prisoner should be taken to Val Royaux for judgment.” the Chancellor was telling Cassandra as Alistair and Lucien walked in.  
“He helped us stop the Breach and risked his life for us.” Cassandra argued as Lucien stopped and started to slowly back up not wanting to deal with arguing about his fate.  
He turned to leave when Alistair grabbed the back of his shirt and held him from going anywhere even as Lucien tried.  
“Lord Lucien Trevelyan is’t going to get judgment.” Alistair said as he spun Lucien around easily much to Lucien’s surprise, “I personally vouch for him...he wasn’t the reason that the Conclave was destroyed.”  
“So quick to believe him, I see.” Chancellor Roderick said disapprovingly.  
“You dare question me, Chancellor?” Alistair questioned angrily as he let go of Lucien and glared at the cleric, “Dare to question the King of Ferelden?”  
King? Lucien thought shocked as he stared at Alistair.  
“Former King of Ferelden, Lord Theirin.” Chancellor retorted.  
“I am still King of Ferelden, Roderick.” Alistair said, “My uncle is just acting as King as I join Leliana, the herald and their friends to stop the Breach and find out who killed Divine Justinia.”  
“There are a lot of suspects out there.” Leliana said, “Many of who would have wanted the seat of the Divine for themselves. Some very close to her.”  
“I am a suspect?” Chancellor Roderick said in disbelieve.  
“You and many others.” Leliana replied angrily and Lucien looked over at Cullen who seemed tired of the politics.  
Cassandra walked up to the table with a large book and slammed it on the table in front of the Chancellor.  
“You know what this is, Chancellor?” she questioned, “The Divine wrote this in time of need to bring back the Inquisition of Old and restore order to the world. We will find Justinia’s killers, close the Breach and restore order to the world even without the help of the Chantry.”  
Chancellor Roderick glared at her and then left in an angry mood and slammed the door as Lucien looked after him and then turned back to the others.  
“I am sorry for the rude display.” Cassandra said apologizing to Lucien, “The Chantry is still believing that you are responsible for the death of the Divine.”  
“And what if they are right?” Lucien asked and everyone stared at him in shock, “I mean I can’t remember anything after delivering a message to one of the mages that attended there.”  
“We believe that Andraste sent you to help us.” Cassandra told him, “Plus Leliana and Alistair can put in a good vouch for you and the rest of us will stand by your side. We heard the Divine call out to you for help and to warn us. She wouldn’t have done that if you were guilty.”  
“Well I hope you’re right.” Lucien said and sighed, “The Breach is still up in the sky and I need to close it. Any ideas?”  
“I talked to Solas about it and he said that you needed more power for the mark in order to successfully close the Breach.” Cassandra replied, “Leliana’s scouts have reported sightings of many small rifts throughout the land. As you go and close the smaller rifts, that may add power to your mark and then you can close the Breach with the stronger mark.”  
“The good thing is that your mark has stopped spreading on you and so you aren’t getting killed.” Alistair told him, “I had my own personal chat with Solas and he assured me that you will be fine. Does it hurt?”  
“It tingles whenever it sparks up but there is no more pain.” Lucien said looking at his hand which sparked and he looked up, “I am guessing that the Chantry is refusing to acknowledge the Inquisition?”  
“They believe that we aren’t capable of closing the Breach.” a women said as the door opened and Lucien turned to see a woman with black hair and brown eyes wearing a gold and blue dress walk in with pen and paper in her hand.  
“Lord Lucien Trevelyan, may I introduce the Inquisition’s ambassador...” Leliana said, “Lady Josephine Montilyet.”  
“It is an honor, Lord Trevelyan.” Josephine said curtsying slightly.  
“Pleasure Lady Montilyet.” Lucien replied bowing to her, “I am pleased that you could be our ambassador. You were saying that the Chantry don’t believe that we could close the Breach.”  
“That is correct.” Josephine said walking up to the table.  
“They still believe that I am guilty.” Lucien said sighing.  
“That isn’t the entirety of it any more.” Josephine replied, “They are believing that you are a false prophet claiming to be the Herald of Andraste and that we are only trying to gain power in the world and have no intention of closing the Breach and they are spreading their thoughts to everyone across the lands.”  
“Hate politics.” Lucien muttered as he sighed and ran a hand through his hair.  
“There is something you can do though if you don’t want to handle politics right now.” Leliana said, “A chantry woman by the name of Mother Giselle has asked for you to speak with her. She is helping the refugees in the Hinterlands and speaking to her may be useful for us.”  
“And if it is a trap?” Cassandra questioned.  
“Well I shall go with Lucien, if he doesn’t mind.” Alistair said looking at Lucien, “I do better in the field anyways.”  
“I will go as well.” Cassandra offered and Lucien nodded at both of them.  
“In the meantime, I will see if there are any other nobles that we can get on our side.” Josephine said and turned to Lucien, “My Lord, if I can speak to you alone for a moment?”  
“We will get Varric and Solas and meet you by the gate.” Alistair said and everyone else left Josephine and Lucien to talk.  
“What is it that you needed to talk about, Lady Montilyet?” Lucien asked and she sat down at a desk.  
“I was wondering if we could get in touch with your parents to help the Inquisition.” Josephine said and Lucien looked down sadly, “I am sorry, did I say something wrong?”  
“It’s alright, Lady Montilyet.” Lucien said sighing as he sat down, “My parents died ten years ago by assassination, however I do have a Great-Aunt who still lives and maybe some uncles and cousins. I can give you their names if that would help you.”  
“Any info could help our cause.” Josephine said, “I am sorry to hear about your parents. Did you ever find out who killed them?”  
Lucien shook his head and Josephine started writing down on the paper.  
“Well if you ever wanted to, I could have my contacts look into the matter for you.” she said and Lucien looked at her surprised, “But only if you felt comfortable with the idea. Maybe get some honor back for your family by bringing their killer to justice?”  
“I’ll think about it, Lady Montilyet.” Lucien said inclining his head to her, “Thank you for the option though.”  
“Anytime Lord Trevelyan.” Josephine replied, “Again, I am sorry about your parents. I had no idea.”  
“Don’t worry about it.” Lucien told her, “I should head to Hinterlands. Thanks for everything, Lady Montilyet.”  
Josephine nodded and Lucien left to head to the front gates where he found his team ready to depart. They started their two day trip to the Hinterlands and the first night, they set up camp and Lucien fell asleep only to be awakened by a nightmare of what happened at the Circle ten years ago, sweating and gasping for breath.  
“Are you okay?” Alistair asked as he sat by the fire.  
“Yeah...” Lucien said as he calmed down and went over to get warmed by the fire, “Just a nightmare.”  
“Want to talk about it?” Alistair asked going over and sitting by Lucien and looking at him gently.  
“It was about the day that Uldred attacked the Circle.” Lucien said sadly, “In my dream, I...I died.”  
“I’m sorry, Lucien.” Alistair said and tears streamed down Lucien’s face.  
“If you and Leliana hadn’t been there...” Lucien started to say when Alistair gently turned Lucien’s face towards him.  
“Hey, don’t think that.” Alistair said and Lucien looked at him sadly, “You are a great talented mage and you would have done something even if Leliana and I didn’t show up.”  
“How do you know?” Lucien asked and Alistair smiled softly.  
“Well you did just close a large rift and became hope for Theades haven’t you?” he questioned, “Your surviving seems to mean that you were meant to be something great.”  
Lucien’s eyes shook as Alistair echoed his mother’s words and he wiped his eyes and smiled.  
“Thanks your Majesty.” he said and Alistair laughed nervously and shook his head.  
“Oh no...” he said, “Don’t call me that. Just call me Alistair please.”  
“Very well.” Lucien replied nodding, “Alistair.”  
“Will you be okay sleeping again?” Alistair asked and Lucien shrugged unsure if the nightmares would return, “You can sleep in my tent if you want.”  
Lucien looked at him surprised and Alistair turned red.  
“Well not like I am asking you to sleep in my bed...” he said flustered, “Just beside me so you have someone to talk to if you needed it.”  
“Thanks, Alistair.” Lucien said smiling, “I think that would help.”

The next morning; they made it to the Hinterlands and went to find Mother Giselle and found their way to the refugee camp.  
“Poor people.” Alistair said looking around at the injured citizens, “Wish there was something we could do to help.”  
“Many of them lost their families through the demons attacks.” Cassandra said sadly as Lucien looked at the injured people, “Provisions are scarce here.”  
“Justice needs to be served for these people.” a man’s voice said behind them and they turned to see a man with blond hair and brown eyes with a trimmed beard wearing a mage outfit with a staff on his back.  
“Blondie?” Varric questioned surprised, “What are you doing here?”  
“Hawke heard about the Breach and she sent me ahead to help anyone that needed it.” the man told Varric and looked at Lucien, “So this is the mage that I have heard about. It is a pleasure to meet you.”  
“Lucien, this is Anders...he’s a friend of mine and Hawke’s.” Varric told Lucien, “He helped us fight the darkspawn ten years ago.”  
“I am glad that you are helping these people to the best of your abilities.” Lucien said to Anders, “Is there anything I could do to help?”  
“If you can go back to Leliana and your advisors, then you guys can send food and warm clothes for these people.” Anders replied as he and Lucien started walking ahead of the others, “My friend, Justice, knows about you.”  
“Justice?” Lucien questioned confused.  
“Justice is a spirit from the Fade that dwells within me.” Anders explained, “He felt you when you were forced into the fade at the time the Conclave exploded and opened the Breach in the sky. He told me that you are a force that would be feared if thrown against.”  
“I am just a regular mage.” Lucien replied shaking his head.  
“You’re a very talented mage that has learned a lot for just being in the Circle for two years.” Anders commented and Lucien sighed, “Look maybe you were sent by Andraste or whatever, but whatever you are...you need to be there to make peace in this world.” “Yeah I know.” Lucien said, “I am going to try my best...”  
He looked back at the others and sighed.  
“Even if it kills me...” he said softly.  
“Hopefully it won’t come to that.” Anders said, “After I help here, I would like to join your team if you would have me.”  
“A friend of Varric’s is a friend of mine.” Lucien replied and Anders smiled, “I would be honored for you to join the Inquisition.” “Thank you, Lord Trevelyan.” Anders said, “Mother Giselle is over there by the tents. I will show the others where they could help until you’re ready to move out.”  
Lucien nodded and went to the tents that Anders pointed out and saw many wounded being tended to. He looked at the wounded sadly and clenched his fists in anger at many innocents being caught in war, when someone caught his hand and he stopped and looked down to see a woman soldier had grabbed his hand as she clutched her deep wound on her side.  
“Please...” she said gasping for breath, “Help me...I have a husband and children here...”  
Lucien bent down by her side and held her hand softly as he smiled softly at her.  
“Hold still...” he said and summoned his spirit healing magic to his right hand and held it over her wound.  
Light shone onto her wound as he focused on healing her and her wound was healed within a moment.  
“You should be fine now.” he told her and she looked at her wound shocked as she sat up fully healed.  
“Thank you.” the woman said happily, “Are you here to save us?”  
“I’m going to do my best.” Lucien promised her, “Go to your family and spend some time with them.”  
The woman nodded and left as Lucien felt slightly woozy and felt something wet dripping from his nose. He wiped his nose with the back of his hand and saw little blood on his hand. He sighed and wiped his hand clean with a cloth and stood up.  
“Herald?” a woman’s voice said behind him and he tucked the cloth into his pocket and turned to see a dark skinned woman with brown eyes wearing red and white chantry clothes, standing there, “I am Mother Giselle.”  
“I was told that you wanted to speak to me.” Lucien said and Mother Giselle nodded.  
“I have heard of the Chantry’s refusal to acknowledge the Inquisition.” she said as they walked together, “I hope that the Inquisition is truly trying to restore order.”  
“That is our plan.” Lucien replied and she nodded.  
“Then go to Val Royaux and plead your case to them.” she told him and he looked at her stunned.  
“If I go to Val Royaux, then there will surely arrest me and have me executed.” he said.  
“You have people following you now.” Mother Giselle replied, “They dare not make a martyr of you while you have many believers.”  
“If you truly think that they will listen...” Lucien started to say.  
“You don’t need them to believe...just some to doubt.” Mother Giselle interrupted, “In the meantime, I have some names that Leliana can use and I shall go to Haven to help the cause.”  
She left and several days later; Lucien returned to Haven to prepare to go to Val Royaux to speak to the Chantry peacefully. Lucien stood out at the edge of Haven looking out into the frozen lake as he subconsciously rubbed his pendant thinking of his mother.  
“Lucien?” Leliana questioned behind him and Lucien put away the pendant and turned to her.  
“What can I do for you, Leliana?” he asked and Leliana looked flustered.  
“I didn’t interrupt you, did I?” she asked and Lucien shook his head.  
“No, this is a good time.” he answered.  
“Good, I was just wanting to see how you were doing with everything that has happened.” Leliana said as Lucien noticed Alistair helping Cullen train some soldiers in the background.  
As Leliana rambled on about everything that happened thus far; Lucien couldn’t take his eyes off Alistair who was absolutely stunning to him and Lucien felt a burning sensation in his stomach and heart as he stared at the man.  
“Lucien?” Leliana said not getting through to Lucien.  
She turned to see who he was staring at and smiled softly.  
“Having a crush on the King are you?” she chided and Lucien looked at her shocked.  
“What?” he said flustered, “No...I’m not...”  
“Come on, Lord Trevelyan.” Leliana said crossing hers and grinning at him, “You’re both nobles and you’ve met before and he has grown rather handsome over ten years.”  
“Although my family may be of noble origins, I am nothing compared to the King of Ferelden.” Lucien told her sighing, “Plus we have the Breach to stop and find the Divine’s killer...I can’t afford to have a...crush on the King.”  
“Well just remember...” Leliana said as she turned to leave, “He was the templar who helped save your life before becoming King of Ferelden...he was Alistair before King Alistair Theirin of Ferelden.”  
She left Lucien standing there and Lucien looked at Alistair to see him laughing with the troops and Lucien smiled sadly as he knew that even though Leliana was right; Lucien couldn’t take the chance to be a burden to Alistair.

Chapter 3

Several months went by as Lucien helped the Inquisition grow and was able to save the templars from their leaders using red lyrium to serve the ‘Elder One’ and during this time; he and Alistair grew close friends and Lucien also became friends with his fellow teammates. His crush for Alistair grew into love no matter how many times he tried to not get these feelings for his King who was also his friend first. The Chantry still refused to acknowledge the Inquisition, however there were several members who sided with the Inquisition. They journeyed to the Temple of Sacred Ashes to close the Breach and as they stood in front of the Breach; Lucien looked at his hand wondering if he had enough power to seal the Breach.  
“You ready for this?” Cassandra asked coming up beside him and Lucien looked at her.  
“Yeah.” he said nodding and the others stood back and on guard just in case of demons.  
He took a deep breath and thrust his hand up at the Breach, energy beam flashing from his hand to seal the Breach. Pain flashed through his whole body and mind as he tried sealing the Breach and he almost crumbled under the pain but he summoned more strength to stand up and bare the pain. He could feel himself slipping into unconscious and he gasped for breath as he looked at Alistair. Alistair looked back at him worriedly and Lucien grinned big as he closed his eyes just as the Breach sealed and sent a shock-wave that knocked everyone to the ground. Everyone started to get up and Alistair looked to see that everyone, including himself, had a shield barrier covering them from debris and he realized that Lucien protected everyone.  
“Lucien?” Alistair called out worried that Lucien died and he looked to see people surrounding something.  
“Alistair, he’s over here.” Cassandra called out from the crowd and Alistair ran over with fear running through his mind.  
He pushed his way through to see Lucien laying on the ground unconscious and bleeding and knelt down by Lucien’s side with horror on his face.  
“We need a healer!” Alistair called out and held Lucien’s head in his hand, “Come on, Lucien....wake up, please.”

Several days later; Alistair was watching over Lucien, who was still unconscious, as Lucien laid on a bed in a tent. He barely left Lucien’s side, hoping he would wake up soon and it was now night time and people were celebrating the Breach being closed but Alistair wasn’t in the celebrating mood. Josephine had told him to go outside and get some fresh air and that she would watch Lucien. As Alistair sat by the fire, all he could think about was Lucien and that for some reason he felt drawn to Lucien and would be beyond devastated if Lucien died.  
“Mind if I sit here, Your Majesty?” Leliana asked interrupting Alistair’s thoughts and he looked at her and chuckled.  
“Leliana, you and I have known each other since the Blight.” he said, “You know that you can call me, Alistair.”  
“Oh I know.” she replied sitting beside him, “I just needed to make you smile...you’ve been gloomy ever since we sealed the Breach.”  
“I’m sorry...I am just...” Alistair said sadly and she nodded knowingly.  
“Trust me, Alistair...his well-being affects us all.” she replied, “You know...he cares about you.”  
“What?” Alistair questioned shocked as he turned to her and she smiled softly.  
“Maybe more than he should with all that is going on, but I see how he looks at you.” Leliana told him, “I am not sure how you feel about him, but I am pretty sure that Lucien would be the same way as you are, if you were the one in that tent fighting to live.”  
Alistair was about to say something when suddenly a large horn blew and Leliana and Alistair stood up quickly.  
“We need to get to the gates.” Leliana said as people started running scared.  
“What about....” Alistair started to say turning to the tent where Lucien laid and Leliana grabbed his hand.  
“Josephine and my people will take care of Lucien.” she said urging him to come with her, “Come on.”  
He looked back at the tent Lucien laid in and saw Josephine nodding at him and he left with Leliana to the gate. Cassandra and the others were already there and talking amongst themselves.  
“Who is attacking us?” Alistair asked.  
“Some mages with no banner.” a scout said and Alistair went up onto the ledge and looked out into the distance to see an army of mages and swordsman coming towards Haven.  
“What’s going on?” Lucien’s voice asked behind them and Alistair spun around to see Josephine holding Lucien up.  
“Lucien, you shouldn’t be stressing yourself.” Alistair said rushing down to see if Lucien was okay and when he saw that Lucien was just a little weak but not wounded anymore; he hugged Lucien tightly.  
“I’m alright, Alistair.” Lucien said smiling softly as he blushed by Alistair being so close and Alistair stepped back and smiled nervously, “We need to get everyone out of here though if we’re being attacked”  
“Leliana, you and Josephine need to get Lucien and everyone else out of here.” Alistair said, “Cassandra, Solas, Sera, Cole, Iron-Bull, Cullen and I will find a way to stop to the rebel mages.”  
“You guys get out of here...” Lucien said, “I need to stall them.”  
“I’m not letting you come to harm, Lucien.” Alistair argued.  
“Alistair...I need to do this.” Lucien said softly placing a hand on Alistair’s cheek.  
“No!” Alistair replied shaking his head, “I...I can’t lose you, Lucien.”  
“I’ll be right behind you.” Lucien told him and he saw a fireball heading towards them, “Watch out!”  
He put up a hand as he moved in front of everybody and blocked the attack with his shield barrier. As the debris fell to the ground; Lucien lowered his shield and turned to Alistair.  
“You are the King of Ferelden, Alistair.” he said walking up to the man he loved, “I may be able to stop the attack and buy you guys enough time to escape and regroup somewhere else. I am willing to take that chance for you all.”  
“We can’t let you do this alone, Lord Trevelyan.” Josephine replied, “We need you to lead the Inquisition.”  
“If I fall then I leave Alistair to chose who the next Inquisitor will be.” Lucien said.  
“Someone open this gate please!” a man’s voice called from behind the gates.  
The guards looked at Lucien, who nodded and they opened the gate to reveal a man with brown hair, brown eyes and a mustache wearing exquisite clothes kneeling in the middle of dead mages.  
“Thank goodness I arrived barely in time.” the man said as everyone ran up to him and he tried getting up but stumbled and Cullen caught him, “Thanks good fellow....My name is Dorian Pavus and I came to warn you that your enemy, the ‘Elder One’, is here for your leader.”  
“What does he want?” Cassandra asked as Lucien’s mark sparked.  
“If I had to guess...” Dorian said seeing Lucien’s mark, “That mark on your hand is what he’s after. You also took away his templar army so he’s even more pissed.”  
“Cullen, give me a plan.” Lucien said, “Anything.”  
“Best thing we can do right now is fire the trebuchets at the mountain to delay them.” Cullen said, “I’ll get everyone else to the Chantry.”  
“Cassandra and Varric...you’re with me.” Lucien said grabbing his sword and shield and covering the sword with fire with the use of his magic, “Everyone else help Cullen get the villagers to safety.”  
“I am going with you.” Alistair told him and Lucien nodded.  
“Let’s get going then.” Lucien said heading to the trebuchets.  
He battled through the mages and succeeded in firing the trebuchets at the mountains, causing an avalanche and burying the rebel mages. Lucien grinned as the soldiers cheered and he looked at Alistair who was smiling at him when they heard a large roar in the skies and Alistair’s eyes widened in fear as Lucien looked around confused.  
“Archdemon!” someone yelled as Lucien saw a black dragon fly towards them firing several fireballs at them.  
Lucien raised his hand to raise a barrier, however he felt something pierce his shoulder and he fell to the ground in pain as an arrow had been fired at him and hit him making him fall to the ground.  
“Lucien!” Alistair cried out and Lucien groaned as he scooted back and propped himself against a boulder.  
Lucien saw Alistair, Varric and Cassandra fighting mages and he took a deep breath as he focused on his magic and placed personal magical barriers around Alistair, Varric, and Cassandra to shield them from the mages. As he kept the barriers up; Lucien felt blood dripping from his nose again and he wiped it away before the others could see the blood. Lucien tried getting up when fire was cast between Lucien and the others by the dragon.  
“Lucien!” Cassandra called out.  
“Go!” Lucien yelled back, “I’ll find another way out. Get to the Chantry.”  
“You better be right behind us!” Alistair yelled as Cassandra dragged him with her and Lucien smiled softly.  
Cassandra, Alistair and Varric left to safety as Lucien stood up and pulled the arrow out of his shoulder and healed himself. He looked around to see a figure coming through the fire as the dragon landed behind him.  
“You play with power that is beyond your understanding.” a dark man’s voice said as a tall skinny deformed man came into view covered in red lyrium and Lucien stepped back as his mark sparked sending pain through his arm.  
Lucien clutched his hand and clenched his teeth against the pain as he backed away from the man in front of him.  
“That mark belongs to me.” the man said holding an orb that sparked with red lightning.  
“Well it ain’t going back to you.” Lucien replied trying to figure out how to distract this man while he escapes.  
“I plan on giving this world a new ‘god’ and I shall rule over all.” the man told him, “For my name is Corypheus.”  
As Corypheus started to ramble about becoming god and such, to which Lucien found really boring, he looked past Corypheus and saw a flare go off in the distance signaling that everyone was safe and he sighed as he closed his eyes and charged up his lightning.  
“You may try becoming god...” he said as he opened his eyes as lightning sparked from his eyes, “However you won’t succeed. I’ve kept you busy long enough.”  
He thrust his hand at the mountain above them and lightning struck from the skies, hitting the mountain top. An avalanche started and Corypheus stared up at it in shock as Lucien took the time to run to safety. The dragon grabbed Corypheus and took off flying as Lucien tripped and fell into a deep hole and blacked out.

Alistair and the others had escaped through hidden tunnels and made camp safely away from Haven and as they kept warm by the fires; Alistair kept watch at the edge of the camp looking out for Lucien. Lucien hadn’t shown up for a while now and Alistair was getting really worried.  
“Alistair, you’re gonna make yourself sick if you don’t warm yourself by the fire.” Leliana said coming up next to him.  
“I should be out there looking for him...” Alistair said bitting his nails as he glanced at Leliana before looking back into the snow storm.  
“Lucien is a very talented mage and a resourceful person.” Leliana said, “I am sure he’s on his way.”  
“What if he’s injured?” Alistair questioned voice breaking, “Leliana...I...”  
“We found him!” a man’s voice called out and Alistair’s eyes widened as he rushed to the scout with Cassandra, Leliana and Cullen following him.  
Alistair was filled with relief once he saw Lucien slowly walking toward the camp clutching his right side and Lucien stopped and fell forward into the snow.  
“Lucien!” Alistair cried out reaching Lucien’s side to find him breathing hard and he looked up at Cullen, “Help me get him close to the fire.”  
He and Cullen picked Lucien up and carried him to the camp.  
“Healers, we need your help over here.” Mother Giselle said coming up to them as Lucien was laid on a cot and several healers came up to Lucien, “Alistair, let them do their work. Wait by the fire.”  
Several hours went by as Alistair waited by the camp fire until Mother Giselle said that he could sit by Lucien’s side and he went to do so as Cassandra, Leliana, Josephine and Cullen argued about what to do next but Alistair didn’t care about that right now. All he cared about was Lucien and how much he was glad that he survived, and Leliana’s words about Lucien caring about him echoed in his mind.  
“I...I care about you too, Lucien.” Alistair whispered looking at Lucien softly as he knew that he was falling in love with Lucien.  
He had only fell in love once in his life before with the Hero of Ferelden. But the Hero of Ferelden called things off after Alistair became King and left to find a cure for the Taint, leaving Alistair heartbroken. As Alistair dwelled in the past, he was brought back to the present when he heard Lucien moan and he looked to see Lucien waking up.  
“You’re awake finally.” Alistair said smiling relieved and Lucien sat up confused as he looked around, “You were able to escape Haven and made it to the edge of camp.”  
Lucien heard Cassandra and the others arguing and sighed.  
“How long have they been at it?” he asked and Alistair looked at the others.  
“Several hours.” he answered, “Luckily you stopped Corypheus for the time being.”  
“He wanted this...” Lucien said lifting his marked hand, “Said that it belonged to him.”  
“What does he need it for?” Alistair asked and Lucien shrugged.  
“Not sure.” he said and he got up, “I should help plan for our next move.”  
“Actually...” Alistair said flustered, “I need to talk to you...about something.”  
Lucien looked at him confused and Alistair bit his lip nervously.  
“Look, I am not one for being open with my feelings or thoughts but ever since I met you again after saving you in the Circle....I haven’t stopped thinking about your well-being and what the mark could be doing to you and the burden of leading everyone here.” Alistair said, “You almost died closing the Breach and I couldn’t bare the thought of you dying and when you told me to leave you in Haven, every ounce of my will wanted me to stay and save you rather than running to safety.”  
“Alistair...” Lucien started to say when Alistair held up a hand.  
“Please...let me continue.” Alistair said and sighed as he stood up and walked up to Lucien, “I can’t afford to lose you, Lucien. You are very important, not to mention our leader, but personally I can’t lose you not when...”  
He looked away and then back at Lucien with determination in his eyes.  
“Not when I love you.” he said and Lucien’s eyes shook as he couldn’t believe what he was hearing.  
“You...you love me?” Lucien stammered shocked.  
“Yes Lucien...I love you and I don’t want to leave your side ever again.” Alistair said holding Lucien’s hands and Lucien smiled softly.  
“I love you too, Alistair.” Lucien replied holding Alistair’s hands firmly, “I am sorry that I worried you so much.”  
“It is alright...just promise me something.” Alistair said and Lucien nodded, “Don’t ever leave me alone...Promise to always come back to me.”  
“I promise, Alistair.” Lucien replied smiling at Alistair.  
“Lucien...” Solas said coming up behind them, “May I have a word?”  
Lucien groaned in frustration and turned to Solas.  
“Very well.” he said and turned back to Alistair, “I’ll be back.”  
“I’ll be waiting.” Alistair replied and Lucien went to go talk to Solas.  
They went over to the edge of camp and Solas lit a lantern with veil-fire.  
“What is it that you wanted to talk about?” Lucien asked Solas.  
“The orb that Corypheus carries, is an ancient elven artifact.” Solas answered and Lucien’s eyes widened in shock, “It is one of several foci that the ancients used to harness magical power. I do not know how Corypheus has gained this orb or how he could even unlock its power.”  
“So somehow Corypheus managed to unlock the orb’s powers and use it to kill the Divine...” Lucien said thinking and he looked at his hand, “What do you think that this mark is from?”  
“Possibly another foci that Corypheus had or an anchor of some sort.” Solas said, “We need to find a new place to prepare to battle Corypheus...there is a place that I know of and it is a strong fortress.”  
“I would appreciate it if you can show me.” Lucien said and Solas nodded.  
They set off on the journey and after few days; they arrived at a fortress called Skyhold. It was falling apart but Lucien saw potential in the fortress.  
“This place can be built into something great.” Cullen said looking around in awe, “Who knew that there was a fortress like this.”  
“Cullen is right, Lord Trevelyan.” Josephine said, “I can look for people to help rebuild this place.”  
“That would be a good idea, Lady Montilyet.” Lucien said and he looked to see Alistair talking with Varric and Anders but only had his eye on Lucien.  
Lucien smiled softly at Alistair and Alistair smiled back before Varric got his attention again. Josephine kept rambling about how to fix up Skyhold with Cullen and Cassandra by her side as Leliana slid over to Lucien with a sly smile and she nudged him.  
“So you and the King huh?” she questioned as Lucien stared dreamily at Alistair and then flustered up at Leliana’s discovery of his and Alistair’s newly relationship.  
“What...I don’t know what you’re talking about...” Lucien said flustering.  
“Please, I know that you two care for each other.” Leliana replied as she grinned and Lucien blushed.  
“Well it is new for the both of us.” Lucien said as he looked at Alistair smiling softly, "Been so busy, that we haven't had time to even have our first kiss."  
“Go spend some time with him.” Leliana said, “I’ll go keep the others busy planning our next move.”  
“Thank you, Leliana.” Lucien said thankfully.  
She nodded and he went out to go spend time with Alistair.  
“Do you guys mind if I borrow Alistair.” Lucien asked Varric and Anders who nodded and left.  
“Hey handsome.” Alistair said and Lucien smiled as they started walking together.  
They walked up the fort's walls and stood on the walkways looking out into the horizon.  
“If anyone told you ten years ago, that you would be here with me...” Lucien said and turned to Alistair, "Would you have believed that it was possible?”  
“Honestly I would have been surprised to even be King.” Alistair replied smiling softly, “I'm just glad that after everything that has happened, I'm here with you.”  
He went up to Lucien and turned him to face him and held his hands on Lucien's wraist as he looked at Lucien with desire.  
“You know people will talk about the King of Ferelden being with the leader of the Inquisition.” Lucien chuckled as Alistair pressed up against him and smirked.  
“Let them talk.” Alistair said leaning towards Lucien, “I love you and nothing will change that.”  
He tilted his head slightly and kissed Lucien gently. Lucien inhaled deeply as he smelled Alistair's sexy musky scent and it rushed through his lungs as he opened his lips and Alistair's tounge met his and they started making out.

Several months went by as Skyhold was built into a functional fortress and during this time; Lucien gained more power to his anchor as he closed more rifts throughout lands of Theades. Alistair found out that there were Grey Wardens missing and with the help of Varric’s friend, Hawke, they were able to track the missing Wardens to a fortress in Adament. Lucien took Alistair, Hawke, Varric, Cassandra, and Solas with him to confront the Wardens at the fortress. Cullen led the attack against the fortress and Lucien snuck in with his team. They battled their way to a group of Wardens led by Clarel and Livius, who controlled the demons from the Fade and Lucien skidded to a stop as he saw a rift in the middle of the mages.  
“Clarel, don’t do this.” Lucien called out.  
“I’m doing this to prevent the Blight from returning.” Clarel said, “We heard the Calling and know that this is the only way to prevent the Blight.”  
“Wardens!” Alistair shouted, “Livius is lying to you about the Calling and Blight...he is working for Corypheus to destroy the world.”  
“No...” Clarel whispered shocked and a loud dragon’s roar echoed through the skies.  
Lucien turned to see Corypheus’ dragon and his eyes widened in fear.  
“Everyone run!” he yelled grabbing Alistair’s hand and running to take cover.  
He and Alistair took cover behind a falling wall of stone and Lucien peeked out to see the dragon breathing fire towards Solas, Cassandra and Varric but Solas shielded them with a barrier.  
“We need some way to defeat that dragon.” Alistair said and Lucien turned back to see Clarel rushing after Livius who ran away.  
“We need to get after Livius right now.” Lucien said slanting his eyes, “Come on.”  
He and his team rushed after Clarel and Livius and found Clarel attacking Livius near the edge of the falling fortress.  
“You tricked me.” Clarel said to Livius furiously as he cast fire at her but she cast a shield over herself, “You told me that we were going to end the Blight.”  
“You were just too blind to see the truth, Clarel.” Livius sneered, “It was so easy to trick you.”  
“Clarel!” Lucien called out rushing up to her but skidded to a stop as he saw Corypheus’ dragon flying over them and blasted fireballs at the ground.  
The ground crumbled down off the edge of the cliff that the fortress stood on and everyone fell toward the ground below. Lucien thrust out his left hand, mark glowing, and a bright green light flashed causing Lucien to shut his eyes close. He opened his eyes to find himself floating below a boulder above him, touched the boulder and fell on it. He stood up and found that he was in the Fade, which he recognized from his Harrowing at the Circle, except it was more dark and filled with ruins.  
“Inquisitor, are you okay?” Hawke asked and Lucien looked to see his team scattered on different boulders.  
“I’m fine.” Lucien said, “Is everyone else okay?”  
“We shouldn’t be here.” Solas said backing up, “This isn’t good, Inquisitor.”  
“Then lets get out of here.” Lucien said as everyone made their way to each other and started heading towards a large rift.  
Lucien and his team arrived in front of two statues and he looked up at them as they looked strangely familiar.  
“Hello Inquistor.” a woman’s voice said and they turned to see Divine Justinia standing there.  
“Divine Justinia?” Cassandra questioned shocked.  
“Hello Cassandra.” Justinia said softly.  
Lucien groaned as his head started to pound and memories rushed into him.  
Lucien got up as the ground continued to shake in the Temple of Sacred Ashes and he looked around as the temple started falling apart.  
“The Divine.” he thought rushing down the halls to the gathering room and opened it to see Corypheus standing there with an orb in his hand and the Grey Wardens holding the Divine with Magic.  
“Somebody help!” the Divine called out.  
“Hold her still.” Corypheus ordered the Wardens.  
“What is going on here?” Lucien demanded confused.  
“Hurry, warn them while you can!” the Divine called out to him.  
“Destroy him!” Corypheus commanded the Wardens however the Divine knocked the orb out of Corypheus’ hand and it rolled over towards Lucien, “No!”  
Lucien lunged for the orb and held it in his left hand. Pain flashed through his body as the orb merged into his hand and became the anchor. Another memory showed him rushing up stairs away from spiders to the Divine to the rift.  
“Hurry!” Justinia called out reaching to him.  
She helped him up and pushed to him towards the rift.  
“Come on.” Lucien said turning to her, only to see her being pulled back by an invisible force, “No!”  
Lucien came back to the present gasping for breath as he bent over and Alistair rushed up to him.  
“You okay?” Alistair questioned concerned and Lucien nodded as he straightened up.  
“You died.” he said looking at the Divine. “I saw those demons take you.”  
“So...” Cassandra said sadly, “She isn’t the Divine?”  
“Does it matter?” Justinia asked, “I am here to help you guys get out of here. The Fear demon intends to keep you here.”  
Lucien looked at the rift and sighed.  
“Let’s get going.” he said to the others and they continued their way to the rift.  
They arrived in front of the rift only to find a giant spider and demon in their way.  
“Fear demon.” Lucien said tensely.  
“Inquisitor.” the demon replied chuckling darkly, “I know that you fear losing against Corypheus and dying. You also fear losing your followers and your beloved Alistair, King of Fereldan.”  
“You won’t scare me, demon.” Lucien growled as his team rushed at the demon while Justina’s spirit kept the spider at bay and succeeded in defeating the demon, “Everyone to the rift!”  
Everyone; except Lucien, Hawke and Alistair, made it through the rift before the spider landed in front of them and blocked their way.  
“I’ll provide distraction for you.” Hawke told Lucien and Alistair.  
“Hawke, if we work together then we can all get past it.” Lucien told her.  
“This is my destiny, Inquisitor.” Hawke said smiling softly at him, “Tell Varric that I’ll miss him.”  
Lucien and Cassandra started heading to the exit and Hawke stood in front of the spider, which rushed at her and struck down towards her.  
“C’mon you beast.” Hawke growled, “Come and meet your maker.”  
Suddenly someone grabbed her shoulder and thrust her back towards the rift and blocked the attack. Lucien looked back shocked and saw Alistair standing between Hawke and the spider.  
“Alistair!” Lucien yelled as Alistair struggled against the spider’s attack.  
“I’m sorry, my love...” Alistair said and Lucien’s eyes shook in horror, “My time has come. Hawke, get him out of here!” Hawke got up and held Lucien back from running to Alistair’s side.  
“Let me go, Hawke!” Lucien screamed as tears streamed down his face, “I need to save him!”  
“Lucien....” Alistair said softly and Lucien gasped as he looked at Alistair who turned his head to him and grinned softly, “I’ll always love you.”  
A light flashed and Lucien yelled as Alistair, the spider and the Fade disappeared from his vision and he found himself back at the fortress with the rift sealed.  
“You guys survived.” Cassandra said in relief and then looked around confused as Lucien knelt on the ground trembling and crying, “Wait...where is Alistair?”  
Hawke looked away sadly and Cassandra looked at Lucien who stopped trembling and stood up.  
“Lucien...I...” she started to say as Lucien walked by everyone and left the fortress in defeat as soliders around them celebrated.


End file.
